


Rika's Candy

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanyuu can't believe she's been left out, but Rika's quick to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rika's Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic fluff.

"We're home!"

As she and Satoko returned, Rika could see that Hanyuu, though she had initially peeked out, was now trying to stay out of their sight. As Satoko went into the kitchen, Rika peaked around the corner and saw Hanyuu. "W-Welcome back," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"Um..." Hanyuu paused. "What do you mean, Rika?" she asked nervously.

"Either you're hiding something... Or something's wrong. Out with it."

"Well... You see... Nothing's wrong. I just wondered... I just saw that you and Satoko were eating something that looked good..."

"Oh... That's right... It was just some candy."

"Hau! Can I have some, please?" Hanyuu asked hopefully.

"No..." Rika said, looking away from Hanyuu. "It was just some shared by a passer-by. We don't have any left."

"Au," Hanyuu moaned, her lower lip quivering.

"What's this complaining about?" Rika asked. "Your senses are connected to mine, right? You should be able to taste it too."

"No... It doesn't happen as much now," Hanyuu said.

"Well then, I can fix that."

"Hm?" Hanyuu said. As she looked up, Rika leaned down and kissed her.

"There," Rika said. "Had a taste? It was good, right?"

"Yes," Hanyuu said, blushing. "Wait... Rika, you...!" Hanyuu turned even redder now.

"Helped you out, right?" Rika said innocently. "Come on now, no more sulking."

"Right..." Hanyuu agreed.


End file.
